The Last Night
by star-dreamer09
Summary: After a hectic year, she resorts to a painful alternatice that may take her life. Can he save her from a tragic ending? Dedicated to the program TWLOHA Plese Review!


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Power Rangers. Disney does. I do not own the Song "The Last Night" Though I wish I would of, but Skillet beat me to the punch.

**The Last Night**

Running through the woods with all her might, she had to escape the pain, she had to get away. She couldn't take it much longer and she had no one else to turn to. He had to know before she left him forever. One more time. She had to see him one last time. After an hour of straight running, she reached his house. She hunched over just for a minute to catch her breath before approaching him for maybe the last time. She procrastinated the meeting between the two of them by admiring the tulips that were arranged ever so nicely outside the house. _He always did like spring, that's when the tulips come out_. She even noticed the colors of the tulips, yellow and deep dark red. _But of course. _Before she could think of something to distract herself further, she found herself knocking on the door and held her breath until he opened the door.

"Kira? What are you doing here? It has to be at least three in the morning." The drowsy man answered to her presence.

"I knew this was a mistake," she muttered under her breath, but unknown to her, the man heard her comment and took a mental note to the scars that were along the underside of her wrists. He also noted how she tried to hide them with long-sleeved, layers, make up, and bracelet. Now that he though about it, she always wore long-sleeved with some sort of jewelry, along with layers. Before she had the chance to leave, he invited her into his house, worried about her and what she might do to herself. They walked to the all too familiar living room where Kira sat down. The young man walked away momentarily, only to retrieve two cups of hot chocolate.

"So," he began, truing to figure out why she was here at three in the morning, "what's on your mind?" She took a sip of her coco and inhaled deeply before she began.

"I really just came there to say a short good-bye, but as I can see, I don't see you letting me do that." She confessed.

"Wait a minute; you came all the way over here, to say good-bye? That doesn't make sense." He said questionably, even though he knew exactly what she implied.

"You're not going to make this easy, are you?" He just shook his head in reply. "I'm tired of my life. I'm tired of feeling like, like…like this. The way I am right now. I'm not sure what to do. My entire life is falling apart and I don't know what to do. I'm tired of this life style; I can't stand it any longer." She told him, hoping he didn't catch her undertone of suicide in her message. He just stared at her, with a slightly confused look on his concerned face. It was way too early for him to be thinking this hard and this much. "Please, don't look at me that way, please?" she pleaded to him.

"Sorry, you just look really frail right now. Are you going to be alright?" He questioned, know exactly what she would say.

"Yea, I'm fine." Yep, he was right.

"You don't sound fine. Stop lying to me. What is wrong?" He stated rather firmly, more than he intended to, but that was his stubbornness coming out in him. With that little too harsh comment, Kira began to get, somewhat emotional. She let out a short sniffle and bluntly told him," This is why I wanted to make this short, I didn't want you to see my cry! I didn't want you to hurt. I do that enough for the both of us!" she almost yelled while wiping away the tears that were attempting to escape her eyes.

_You come to me with your scars on your wrist  
You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this  
I just came to say goodbye  
I didn't want you to see me cry, I'm fine  
But I know it's a lie_

"I don't want you to hurt Kira, just like you don't want me to. Can't you see that?" He tried to reason with her.

"Damn you Hunter, my life is falling apart and you think that you can make it all better with a few simple words? It's not that easy. My life is falling apart and there is nothing I can do about it, so why should I be here to witness it." She shouted back to him

"Is that why you're doing this? Because your life is falling apart? Is that why you look like this?" Hunter grabbed her wrist and pulled down her sleeve to reveal scars all the way down her arms. She pulled away from him and turned away. Her tears began to fall, and she really didn't feel like stopping them.

It's the only pain that I can truly control. That's why I look like this. It's the only thing that I can control." She confessed quietly while gently rubbing her scared arms. Hunter grabbed her arms more gingerly this time and turned her around until she was looking him straight in the eyes. As soon as he held her gaze, he firmly, yet passionately told her, "Kira, don't do anything stupid. I know your life is a living hell, but so is mine. You're too good to give in to this crap the world gives you. Look at me!" He said forcefully as she started to turn her head in shame. When she looked at him again, only then did he continue. "Your not alone Kira, you don't have to be. I'm here for you. You never have to sped another night feeling alone, never alone. Tell me, where do you want me to go? How can I help you understand I can help?" he pleaded to her.

"I'm not sure Hunter. Everywhere I go, everywhere, it reminds me of the failure in my life, my pain, everything that I can't stand anymore."

"Then I'll go everywhere if that's what it takes to remind you there is something worth living for"

"How is that possible? My parents will throw you out, and or file a restraining order or something like that. You can't do that. I can't take your life away from you. I can't do that." Without realizing it, her entire body was engulfed by his body in an enormous hug, one that she couldn't escape.

"Kira, Kira. If everything in your life causes you pain, then just tell me what I can do. Tell me what you need. I can help. I guarantee that. Just tell me what you need." He whispered this into her hear as she began to fall to the ground as her knees gave out. Hunter caught her and slowly lowered her to the ground, just holding her as she sobbed until she was hypervenalating. After several minutes, she just leaned against his well formed body for physical and mental support. He stroked her head and began to talk again.

_This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be  
The last night you'll spend alone  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go  
I'm everything you need me to be_

"They say it's all your fault, don't they. Because of your dreams, they thought all the time and money they, and you, put into your music was a waste of their money. That you are a waste. You are no use to them what-so-ever. Is that what they tell you?" She simply nodded into his chest. "Well, have you ever thought that they were wrong? They don't see how great and amazing you really are. They don't see how much passion you have for music like I do. They don't see your heart of gold, they don't know the real you. They just see a shadow, a small piece of what I get the honor of seeing everyday. They don't know you at all. They don't know all the volunteer hours you put in a week, or how you saved the world countless times. They don't know how much you're worth at all, unlike me. You're priceless Kira." She let out a small sigh before adjusting herself so she could talk easier to him.

"They found out about this." She held out her arms, revealing her scars on her wrists. "They just shrugged it off. They said it was just a faze, I'll out grow it in time. They don't understand and I'm so sick of it. I almost want to prove them wrong, to show them I'm not fine." She admitted to him whole heartedly. Hunter looked into her eyes and brushed a piece of hair out of her face, to get a better look at her face.

"Please don't prove them wrong. I know you're not fine, that's why I'm here tonight, with you. I can't stand it if I loose you. Your right, they don't understand. What they are saying are just lies, lies that need to be ignored. I'm here for you. Anytime, anywhere, whenever, wherever I'm needed, I'm there for you. Got it?" She let out a small smile and rested her head back onto his chest.

_Your parents say everything is your fault  
But they don't know you like I know you  
They don't know you at all  
I'm so sick of when they say  
It's just a phase, you'll be o.k. you're fine  
But I know it's a lie_

_This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be  
The last night you'll spend alone  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go  
I'm everything you need me to be  
The last night away from me_

After an hour or so, the two them just sat in each others arms, just soaking in each others company. The sun was about to rise in about an hour. The cold crisp evening air was stating to warm up as morning soon approached. To Hunters surprise, he looked down at Kira to find her asleep, or so it appeared to be. He gently stroked her face and whispered to her "sleeping" form. To hi surprise, even more, she stirred in his arms, revealing that she was indeed awake.

"Hunter, aren't you tired? I've kept you awake half the night with my pathetic life." was the first this she said with out opening her eyes. He simply nodded, and then realizing she couldn't see him he responded to her question and false statement.

"Yea, kinda, but you wrong, you life is not pathetic. Especially if you spend every night like this. I think I can manage a couple of days with out sleep, if makes you feel better."

"The nights are always long. That's why I came to that decision. To…to end it all." She stuttered back.

"Kira, don't give up on life. There is so much more waiting for you after this hellish year, there is so much more waiting for the both of us. That is why I'm not giving in. Just give me your hand and we can face these problems together. And just think about it; if life is so bad that it can't get any worse, than it can only get better, right?"

"Well, yea. I'm sorry to ask though, but what kid of problems do you have? Your life seems so perfect."

"Well for starters, both my parents are dead, I have no clue who my real parents even are, my brother being dumped by the girl of his dream after being engaged for two years and now he is in a state of total depression, I'm three months behind on the mortgage since the mot-accident and broke my wrist, and I'm not able to race, and now you come here saying you want to end your life, that's the worst of the all."

"Wo-, Hunter I, I…I had no clue." She stuttered once again in response.

"That is why I need to help you hold on, because you help me Kira. I need you more than you realize."

"I refuse to let you say goodbye to me," he began as he held her close to him once again. "You need to understand that I'm always here for you, always for you." He finished rocking her back and forth. She looked into his glassy, ocean blue eyes and realized that he was right. Reality dawned upon her as she found him as her reason to continue on with life. To get through the suffering and abuse her parents inflict upon her. Just one more year and she would be free. As she pondered on her thoughts, the sun distracted her. It was rising over the horizon, turning the sky a din orange and forcing the stars to flee. She watched nature's beauty for a minute before she realized she was gone from home. If she wasn't home by the time her parents woke up, she may not last a year.

"Crap! Hunter, what time is it! I need to get home before they find out I'm away from home." She panicked. Hunter quickly too realized what she was franticing about and quickly retrieved his car keys and offered to drive her home. He flew down the 10 miles that separated them to her house. She flew out the passenger side door, and then paused for a moment. She turned around and walked quickly to the driver's door. Hunter rolled down his window to hind himself being kissed by Kira. She tasted like sweet chocolate. It ended too quickly for his liking, but let her back away from his face.

"Thanks, for everything." She whispered to him.

"Anytime. I- I love you Kira, and soon we'll be together, forever."

"I …I love you too, so much." She gave him one last peck before she quietly sneaked back into her house. Hunter drove home knowing that this was the last night she was truly alone. She wouldn't have to spend another night believing that she was alone in the world.

_I won't let you say goodbye  
And I'll be your reason why  
The last night away from me  
Away from me_

**_Authors note:_** I bought Skillets new cd a couple of months ago, and after listening to this song, and then finding why the group wrote this song, I knew I had to get it out to the public even more. This song is written in attempts to help the program_ To Write Love On Her Arms_ Many Christian artist and thousand of people are donating their time and money to this non-profit organization to help those in dire need of help. Once I found out about this program, I realzied how much artist such as The Rocket Summer's Bryce Avary, Paramore's Hayley Williams, Switchfoot's Jon Foreman, Copeland's Bryan Laurenson, Ryan Kirkland, Keller Harbin, and Anberlin's Stephen Christian put TWLOHA in their work. To find out more information, either go to or their home page .Please help out this cause. It is something that has a special place in my heart. Nobody needs to go through that pain.


End file.
